The Tale of The Mutant
by Wolframiflameu
Summary: With a glimpse into the future with Seer eyes, Jeanii learns all about Light, his Death Note and his inevitable death. And Jeanii makes sure Light commits no errors. They form a lethal team with Jeanii predicting the opponent's every move. L stands no chance of winning, or does he? Read on as Jeanii struggles between her own convictions and her sudden mysterious respect for L. LxOC


Of all the entities that thrive in the hollow vacuum between heaven and hell, Succubi are perhaps the blackest and foulest of creatures. The shadowy wisps of beings both natural and preternatural occupy The Third World – the land of neither heaven nor hell. Only beings performing the most ruthless, unforgivable acts of annihilation are sent to The Third World upon their death. Then they lived on there, hardly dead but not quite alive either. The Third World was a swimming sea of whispery threads of life. No one could escape from The Third World simply because they were stripped of their body and were mere bits of life floating around in an endless corridor of nothingness. No one could flee and break away. No one but Jeanii.

Jeanii was a succubus, sentenced to an eternity in The Third World for all the destruction she had wrought on earth by taking undue advantage of her abilities. In The Third World while everyone else resigned themselves to their fate, she was not one to give up easily. She used up all the powers she had left and all that she had learnt while she had been an succubus and latched on to the other lives around her. It was tough considering the restrictions imposed on her, but her determination pulled through. She soon possessed a shadowy form of body and could feel the life thrive within her once again. She was alive and could make her escape. But somehow, she wasn't satisfied. So she made a deal with the Devil.

She traded her succubus soul for that of a Shinigami, her succubus eyes for the eyes of a Seer and her succubus body for the body of a Human. She was nothing but a mutant. As she flexed her fingers and tested her feet, her eyes widened and gazed into the future. She stood still for a long time, her muscles tightened and her breathing subdued. Then suddenly, she relaxed and the corners of her lips curved up in a menacing smirk. She called upon the Devil to convey her to Kanto, Japan. She was going to have fun.

Jeanii walked the streets of Tokyo with a reassured air. She was ready for this and she had nothing to lose and nothing to fear. Light Yagami, she had to find him. While the Prophecy assured her he lived somewhere in Tokyo, the streets and houses all blurred into one. But she refused to be worried. She knew that one day she had to come into contact with him and when she did, she could change the future.

As a clocked chimed ten in the distance, Jeanii's stomach growled angrily for food. While the Shinigami soul meant she was more or less immortal, she couldn't only live on apples as her Human body revolted strongly against them. She sighed and plunged her hand into her pockets. She knew that Humans had something called money which they exchanged for food. But the fruitless search of her pockets brought out nothing but a few pieces of paper. She snarled and stuffed the papers back into her pockets and nipped into the nearest eatery.

"Excuse me, I have no money but could you please spare me something to eat?" Jeanii looked pitifully into the face of the slobbering man seated at the counter. Beads of sweat trickled down his chubby forehead while the obesity of his body spilled out from the sides of the chair he had vainly seated himself on. The man's eyes travelled down Jeanii's body and stopped at the pieces of paper sticking of her jeans' pocket.

"What's tha' ya said?" He asked finally, his beady eyes still resting greedily on the papers.

"I said, I'd be glad if you could just loan me something to eat. I haven't any money." Jeanii repeated impatiently.

"Ya ain't got no money, eh? What's that ya got in yer pockets then ma'am?" He asked triumphantly. "If tha' there's not money then ya tell me wha' is."

"This?" Jeanii questioned incredulously as she spread the pieces of paper before the man. "This is money?" She had always imagined money to be big, round, fat and golden. At least that was how succubus money looked like.

"Lawd, are ya a foreigner? Ya do look like yer one. Yessum, tha's money ma'am. Ya give me some, I gives ya the food. How's that for a deal, eh?" He grinned and picked delicately at the food stuck between his brown teeth.

Jeanii unconcernedly handed over three notes to him. "Just get me food for this much. I don't care what, just get it."

The man picked up the notes and examined them. He smirked, "This ain't much ma'am. Yer gettin' nothin' in this much. Give me all of them notes and we migh' be able to find somethin' fo' ya."

Jeanii groaned and slammed all the remaining notes on the table. Bits of food went flying by as the man's smirk grew wider. "Now tha's more like it, eh?"

His grubby hand had just slithered forward to grasp the fluttering notes when suddenly his hand was sent flying back and the notes were safely deposited in Jeanii's palms. She looked up and spotted a tall slender figure. His hood was drawn up, spreading a shadow over the face Jeanii was curious to see. He placed his fist on the table and murmured quietly, "It's unforgivable to cheat someone like that, especially someone who trusts you with their money." With a sneer at the slobbering man gawking at him, he pulled at Jeanii's hand and stalked out.

The two of them stood in the flickering glow of a nearby streetlight when the hooded man said gently, "He was trying to take advantage of your ignorance, Ma'am. That's quite a lot of money with you there. You should be more careful."

Jeanii smiled back, "Thank you. I daresay I'm rather stupid when it comes to money matters. I'm Jennifer. It's really nice to meet you." She clutched his hand and shook it with a bright smile.

And even as she looked on, the dim light illuminated his shadowed face and Jeanii's eyes fell on features she knew so well. "I'm Light," He smiled back, "Light Yagami."

Almost involuntarily, she stared into his face taking in all of his soft brown hair, gleaming hazel eyes and the sharp bridge of his Grecian nose. She had found him, the man with whom she would create a new world. She smiled as she caught sight of his furrowing eyebrows and surprised countenance. And in the depths of his eyes, she saw the mark of a killer. A minute later, she whispered, "Kira."

"I beg your pardon?" Light narrowed his eyes and asked earnestly, "What was that?"

She laughed and leaned closer to him, pressing her cheek against his and whispering softly into his ear, "You needn't pretend, darling. I know you're Kira."

"I haven't a clue what you're saying, Jennifer and please don't behave so inappropriately." He stumbled back and pulled nervously at his collar. On the face of it, he was a flustered young man, but Jeanii could see through the facade. She knew that beneath the image of a nervous lad, he was scheming and calculating underneath, wondering what risks to take, wondering whether or not she really knew his secret and wondering if she was on Kira's side or not.

Jeanii smirked and decided to put an end of his worthless thinking, "I know about the Death Note, Light. I know about Shinigami, about Ryuk, about L, about how you have planned to create a world free of criminality, a righteous world where Kira doles out justice. I know it all, Light, all of it. I also know the end, I know who wins. You know something Light, you lose." She spoke as if she relished saying it, "Kira loses."

Light stared at her, open-jawed and wide-eyed. Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him and hissed, "What do you mean Kira loses? How would you know that? Kira cannot lose. Kira cannot."

"I have the eyes of a Seer, Light. I've looked into the future and the Prophecy proclaims Kira's defeat and death." She said with quiet confidence.

"And, what's the point of telling me this? Are you giving me up to the police?" He cocked his head to one side and said triumphantly, "You have no proof, you know that."

Jeanii scoffed, "Don't be so stupid. I'm here to help you. Don't you understand; I've seen the future. I know all the mistakes you're going to make and with my help, you won't make those mistakes. Together we'll prevent your defeat. Sound good?"

"So you're on Kira's side?" Light asked slowly.

"Let's just say I have a feeling of kinship toward all who are doomed to spend their afterlife in neither heaven nor hell." She stated, "I just escaped from there and trust me, it's not a pretty place."

Light gawked at her and asked in an awed voice, "You aren't Human, are you?"

"Human body, Seer eyes and Shinigami soul," She answered mechanically. "I'm quite a mutant, aren't I? And yes Ryuk, I can feel your presence even if I can't see you."

"You're just going to help me? Do you expect payment or something?" Light asked warily.

"Well, I need a place to live, some money, some food and I'd like to be as close to you as possible. That way we can erase any stupid mistakes you might make." She replied. "Also I haven't any possessions except for what's on me right now."

"I think we can handle all of that. We're going to be great partners, Jen. Of course, my work would have become much easier if you had Shinigami eyes too." He mused, "Never mind, we'll make do with what we have."

Jeanii rolled her eyes and muttered, "You needn't worry. You'll find your Shinigami eyes soon enough."


End file.
